Happy x Dementedsoul fanficiotn Well more like rape
by Rossette1
Summary: The characters are NOt mine, Dementedsoul belongs to my best friend and Happy is her enemy... Whom she loves Anyway.. In short Happy finds demented alone.. And sadistically rapes her o.o
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THECHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. Dementedsoul eblongs to my best friend Happy belongs to one of her enemies x"D

Dementedsoul was walking through the forest during the night forest, her paws silent against the lush terra as her darkened pelt shone in the moonlight. She looked up at the full moon, her eyes showing sadness at the thought of her loved one. She felt a presence behind her and tensed up. She felt something wrap around her neck and gasped, looking down to see it was a grey tail with strange cuts marked into it. She turned her head, coming face to face with a grey and white tom who's face had a permanent smile carved into it.

She felt her skin flush but the she-cat quickly got her feelings under control. "What do you want.. Happy?" She growled, shivering a bit as he spoke.

"I only came to visit you…" He murmured, acting hurt at her tone of voice. He then ran his tail around the back of her neck, allowing it to lightly rub down her spine. Dementedsoul tensed up and he sensed slight fear from her. He released a frustrated sigh, making the feline jump.

"H-happy.. What are you doing?..." She whined, starting to walk forwards. He was suddenly in front of her, ramming his body into her chest to make her fall upon her back. As she was starting to get up he came and stood over her, pinning her as he touched a bloody paw to one side of her face, unsheathing his claws and bringing them undr her chin. He gently pushed up, narrowing his cold gaze as he ran his claw up her chin. Her eyes widened and she felt her face grow hot again.

"Heh… You're blushing…." He mumbled. "You like it.. Don't you?" He asked, releasing a laugh.

"I- I am not blushing!" She hissed, becoming even more flushed. She stopped short as he gave her a sadistic and lustful look. Her gaze widened even more and she started trying to escape from the tom. He narrowed his eyes, digging his claws into her underbelly, causing her to bleed. She did a slight yowl of pain that was quickly silenced by him. He then moved up to her throat, digging his claws in to make her neck bleed. She flinched in pain and started struggling. She managed to roll upon her side, sitting up but he was behind her, wrapping his tail around her as he tightened the claw hold. He put his other paw over her body, gently digging his claws in.

"S-stop!" She gasped. She suddenly felt his tounge on her throat, licking some of the blood off as he brought his claws higher up on her throat, making her look up as he ran his toungue further up her throat. She closed her eyes, wanting it to be over.

"Ask for it…" He chuckled "I know you want it.. Your hormones cant resist…."

"I.. I don't want it…." She said weakly.

"Is that so…. Too bad…" He murmured, digging his claws into her throat deeper. "Ask for it.."

"Fuck you!" She hissed, tense now as he gently bit into her throat.

"I intend to.." He murmured, smirking as he sensed the fear rising, her heart rate speeding up. He looked at her and forced the smaller cat onto her stomach. She started trying to escape but he was on her, biting into her scruff as he placed his fore paws upon hers, leaving her completely pinned. She felt his shaft up against her and released a yowl that was quickly silenced by a yank at her scruff.

"Shut up! I don't need all of shadeclan over here!" The rogue snarled. She whimpered and her put his mouth near her ear, running his tongue over it. "Relax and itll all be over soon…" He chuckled before inserting his shaft into her core. She left out a yowl of pain but Happy quickly forced her maw into the ground to silence it. She felt blood running down her legs and she gave up, closing her eyes as she bit into her lip with her sharp fangs.

Happy didn't start gentle, he started slamming it in, going deeper and Dementedsoul let out a muffled yowl of pain again. After a few minutes a guilty moan escaped from her and her eyes widened. She bit even harder into her lip, not wanting to enjoy it. The tom smirked and nipped at her ear before speaking. "You know you like it.." He murmured.

Tears started streaming down the faes cheeks, wetting her fur. After 10 more minutes of pain and pleasure, the tom came inside of her. He then pulled out, watching her as she collapsed, not able to walk. She tried rising to her paws once again and was almost successful when she felt the tom slam his paw down upon her, making her go back down.

"I never said I was done…" He growled, digging his sharp claws into her spine before he forced her to roll over onto her back. She looked at him, not even bothering to struggle anymore, even if she wanted to she was too weak from blood loss.

"H-happy please… L-let me go I promise I wont tell them just please… Let me go…" She whined. Happy tilted his head to the side, dipping his head down. He touched his nose to hers, chuckling a bit.

"Oh no.. This is going to be a long night for you…." He mumbled, touching his muzzle to hers before he put his head downwards, licking from her chest up past her neck. His tongue slithered over her jaws as he inserted his shaft into her again, but this time it was forced into her anus. Before she could yowl in pain again he swiftly bit into her larynx to choke it back. She started panicing, scared that the male would end her life after this. He released her throat after a few moments, his tounge running up her throat again. Dementedsoul noticed that fresh blood now leaked down her tassle and she flinched. After a while the tom came again inside the female. He removed it, looking down at her with a sadistic grin.

"P-please let me go.. I-I won't tell anyone.. I-I swear…"

"I know you won't.. Because you know you liked it…" He murmured.

"Don't worry.. I'll be back for more fun.. However Dementedsoul.." With that he turned and walked off, disappearing into the night, leaving Dementedsoul in a puddle of blood and cum. She clenched her teeth in pain, slowly staggering over to the lake and falling into it, the blood washing off as well as the cum. She only wished the water would erase her memory as well. She fell into a deep sleep, awakening the next morning to find herself in camp with her parents standing over her.

"Dementedsoul!" Silenstar sighed in relief, nuzzling her daughter. Shadowfang's fur was bristled as he questioned the female.

"Who did this?..." He questioned. Dementedsoul shook her head, not answering. "I-I don't know…."

No one seemed to notice on of the toms in camp looking at Dementedsoul with lustful eyes. He could tell she was lying.. And also what had gone on.

"What happened dementedsoul?" Silentstar asked, her eyes pleading.

"A-a cat simply attacked me while I was getting a drink of water.. I-I'm fine now.."


	2. Happy x DementedSoul fanfiction Pt 2

A few nights later Dementedsoul snuck out, wanting to be alone. She went deep into the woods to the place she adored most, the water. It held bad memories but it still calmed her. She looked at her reflection and choked back a yowl as she saw that Happy was standing right behind her.

"Come to see me again?" He asked, smirking a bit

"Please.. No no no…" she whined.

He smirked and swiftly forced the smaller cat onto her back before he crawled atop her again. He growled lowly as he placed a paw on either side of her head. She suddenly let her hormones take over and reached her two fore paws up, wrapping thema round the back of his neck and pulling him down upon her.

"Well that's a mood killer…. But you'll change your mind about wanting it in a moment.." He chuckled, swiftly slashing his sharp claws across her throat. She gasped, choking up blood. The male smirked and sighed. "Unlucky for you that isn't deep enough to kill you…" He murmured.

Demented clenched her teeth to hold back a yowl of pain as she felt one of his claws puncture deeply into the flesh. He started peeling it back as if skinning her and she did release a yowl, but she knew shade clan wouldn't be coming.. She was too far out. He smirked coldly, snapping his jaws into her throat.

"Shall we try something new?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. Dementedsoul instantly started shaking her head.

"N-no! Please please! I-I don't want to!" She whimpered. He growled and then sighed.

"We'll try it when you learn to enjoy this.." He chuckled, inserting his erection into her core. She yowled out in pain as more blood leaked down her legs, he had gone to rough last time and it had injured her. He slammed his shaft deeper in, and she released a moan, not abel to help it anymore. She released continuos ones but then instantly stopped, digging her own claws into her flesh to stop it. "S-stop Happy! I don't want this…" She hissed weakly. Happy looked at her with a sadistic look and pulled out, digging his sharp claws into her gut, the same place scratches still remained, and raked his claws down her soft underbelly, blood starting to gush out. Happy stepped back, bringing the paw he had used up to his mouth, running his tounge over his now bloody claws.

"If you want out.. escape.. I'll give you five minutes." He chuckled, settling himself down upon his haunches. He noticed the scared look the she-cat was giving him and spoke again "You're wasting time.."

Dementedsoul instantly started trying to crawl forwards, finding that her body movements had been stunted by blood loss. "N-no…. Cant m-move….." she whimpered to herself, collapsing onto the ground into a deep sleep. The male looked at her and smirked, padding over. He dipped his head down and bit into her scruff, easily dragging the smaller cat through the forest.


End file.
